


Approval

by depressed_alien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chouji being his normal self too, Cute, F/M, Ino being annoying, LMAO, One Shot, Reader is somewhat confident, Shikamaru being is normal self, Weird, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_alien/pseuds/depressed_alien
Summary: Just a cute imagine with you and Shikamaru (and of course the others that are listed in the characters) playing soccer.





	Approval

The sound of my name from my peers filled my ears as I kicked the ball lightly, heading towards the goal.

I am determined to win this game for my team. This will prove that I am worthy of being on any one of their teams.

No one has to groan anymore because I’m on their team, they’ll be happy and cheer.

I took a quick look behind me, seeing the opposite team running at me.

I hurriedly turn back, and hold my foot back, and kick the ball. The goalie tries to block it, but it manages to get in the net.

I smile widely, doing a small dance.

My teammates pat me on the back, waving me back to the other side of the field. I follow.

“Alright, we are tied. We need one more point and we’ll win this game.” Ino explained, looking at everyone.  
We all nodded, humming in agreement.

“You think you could do that again?” Ino asked, looking at me. I pointed at myself, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. “No, I meant Kiba. Of course, I meant you!”

I rose my hands up in defense. “Chill out, I’ll do it alright?”

They agreed, and we all did a handshake. I go into position when Ino tugged on my arm. I turned my head.

“You better make the goal, or you’ll regret it!” She shouted, mean mugging me.

I wave her off. 

To be honest, I am nervous. My team is counting on me.

I need to win this for them.

Our coach blew the whistle and I start trying to kick the ball from the opposite team.

I curse to myself when I see that Sakura was making her way to the goal. I ran as fast I could trying to catch up.

I manage to, and I kick the ball from underneath her feet, making it head to one of my teammates.

She whines, and I hear her footsteps behind me.

I hear my name being called and I see Chouji waving me over, in a fast motion.

I run over there fast, and he kicks it to me but Sasuke gets in front of me, heading the opposite way.

I huff about to run after him when Kiba gets the ball from him and kicks it to me. I give him a smile which he returns, and I turn and head to the goal with the ball steadily by my feet.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion when I see Shikamaru where the goalie should be. He’s the goalie?  
I laugh to myself.

This is gonna be easy. He’s not even going to try.

I see him smirk at me and I roll my eyes.

I stop, positioning myself to kick the ball. 

I look up trying to make sure I knew where I was going to kick the ball. I go to kick the ball when Shikamaru winks at me.

I loose my footing and plop down hard on my butt.

My eyes widen as I watch the ball roll towards Shikamaru at a medium speed.

When it gets to him, he stops it with his foot, and his arms are crossed. 

His team cheers as mine groans, calling me a few names.

I cringe when I hear Ino’s screaming.

I lay on my back. If Ino’s going to stomp me for missing the shot, this is her perfect opportunity. 

“Get off me! I’m going to kill her!” I hear Ino screech. 

I guess they’re holding her back from pouncing on me.

If she manages to get loose from them, I’ll let her get a few licks in. But if she tries to murder me, I’ll have to fight her back.

“You’re a pain, you know that right?” Shikamaru says, suddenly standing over me.

I roll my eyes. “I know.”

He chuckles and stares at me.

I stare back, feeling a bit heated. 

Why is he looking at me like that?

He sticks his hand out and I frown at it before taking it, being lifted up on my feet.

“Thanks.” I say, giving him a nod.

“Don’t mention it.” He mutters, about to walk away but I grab his arm. He turns, an eyebrow raised.

“Why did you do that?”

He looks confused. “Help you up? You didn’t have to take my hand.”

I groan, holding a hand to my forehead. “No, why did you wink at me?”

He smirks. “Because I knew it would catch you off guard. If I hadn’t you’d probably win.”

I smirk back, crossing my arms. “So, your saying that if I hadn’t been affected by it, I would have won for my team?

He shrugs. “Maybe.”

I grin, making him give me a weird face.

The sound of a whistle fills both of our ears as we both turn. Our coach waves us over, signaling to get from off the field.

Shika and I began walking, side by side, our shoulders brushing against each other.

“Hey…” I hear Shika trail off, I feel his gaze on me.

I turn my head, still walking giving him a curious expression.

“Why do you care so much about everyone’s approval?” He questioned, frowning some.

I sigh, looking away. “I don’t know…”

I rub my arm, embarrassed. “I care so much about everyone’s approval because I’m a disappointment. I'm a disappointment to my parents, teachers, and even my classmates. Everyone expects something of me, but I can’t seem to live to their standards.”

“You don’t need to do that. You’re perfectly fine the way you’re. You aren't a disappointment. Don’t worry about none of that.”

I sigh again. “I can’t help it.”

When we make it to the P.E shelter, I grab my backpack, sliding it on. I don’t even know why I carry this, there’s barely anything in it.

I feel him nudge me. I turn to see him rubbing the back of his head. “Umm…I don’t know if this would make you feel better, but you have my approval.”

“Really?” I speak, feeling a smile tugging on my lips.

He nods, still looking a bit nervous.

I jump on him, giving him the biggest hug, I could. Doing that made us fall to the ground.

It hurt but I ignored it. 

I put my face in his neck, smiling hard. “Thanks, Shikamaru! It means so much.”

“Huh?”

I pull away, looking him into his eyes. “I said thanks. It means a lot.”

He goes to say something, but I embrace him again.

I hear him groan, but that just makes me clutch him tighter.

“Troublesome woman…your gonna get us in trouble.”

Pulling away, I smile at him one more time before getting off him. I stand up to my feet, helping him up.

I turn a bit, handing him his small backpack.

 

“Thanks.” He mutters, putting it on.

“Sorry if I bruised you. I was just so happy.” I explain, feeling my face heat up. 

“Maaa.” He states, waving me off. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.”

I smile, nodding.

We walk together where the rest of our class is. 

“So, you two huh?” Chouji teases, munching on a bag of chips. Shikamaru shakes his head, clearly annoyed.

I shrug. “I don’t know…Shikamaru is such a pain..”

Chouji laughs and Shikamaru crosses his arms at me, an annoyed look still on his face.

“You know I’m playing, Shika.” I laugh, wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him close.  
Some of our classmates coo at us and I feel my face heat up some. 

“Be careful with this one Shika. She absolutely sucks at sports and cost us the game today!” Ino shouts, now in front of me and Nara.

I see Shikamaru roll his eyes. “I’m aware.”

“You’re so insane if you actually like her!” Ino says, scrunching her face up. “Why don’t you pick someone like Temari? She’s prettier and she’s great at way more things than she is.” Ino nods at me, scrunching her face even deeper.

Shika goes to say something but I intervene pulling my arm away from him, stepping further in front of Ino.

“You need to chill out, Ino. No one here is insane except you. All you do is whine when you don’t get your way, and everyone hates hearing you talk.” I snap, pointing my finger in her face, making her frown up. “Who Nara likes is none of your business and never will be. Now do us a favor and take a step back!”

Ino face turns red and she looks as if she’s going to explode. But she does more than what I intended her to do. She stomps away.

I let out a huff, stepping back in my place besides Shika.

Some of my classmates cheer, giving me ecstatic looks. Chouji’s happy too but he continues to munch on his chips.

I turn once I see Shikamaru, looking at me. 

“What?”

He shakes his head. “You’re so troublesome.”

“Maybe I am but so are you.” I shrug, a smile on my lips.

He shakes his head, turning to Chouji.

The two begin a conversation and I listen, nodding to things I agree to.

I kind of miss Shika’s touch. He didn’t mind when I did it a few minutes ago.

I shifted closer to Shika and he noticed, glancing at me.

I bit my lip and wrapped my arm around his neck.

My heart couldn’t help but flutter when I felt him lean into my touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shikamaru, so much. Then this was born. Hope you enjoyed! If you see any errors, don't hesitate to tell me. :)


End file.
